Yoshi's Island IC
|developer= APIM Group, Inc. |publisher= |released= TBA 2011 TBA 2011 TBA 2011 TBA 2011 |genre= 2D Platformer |modes= 1 Player |ratings= |platforms= |media= Nintendo IC Mini-Disk }} Yoshi's Island IC is a Yoshi game for the Nintendo IC. It has been announced by a forum topic of , with three more games. Story The father of the new villain, Don Rag, just passed away, and Don Rag tries to follow his footsteps by doing the evil deed his father failed to succeed. Don Rag tries to destroy the home of the Yoshis, Yoshi's Island, in which his father failed to do that due to the Yoshis' protectiveness. He learns, however, that the happiness of the Yoshis, their source of their excite and spirit, is both the Super Happy Tree and the Happy Spirits. If either of them is destroyed, the happiness of the Yoshis, and all the other creatures living on Yoshi's Island, would reduce so much that it actually disappears, so that Don Rag and the Lizzer Army can take this isle over easily. Don Rag decides to kidnap the Happy spirits and destroy them, since the Super Happy Tree is too overprotected because of an attempt that happened a long time ago. What Don Rag didn't know was that one of the Happy Spirits, Bly, has overheard him. She was shocked about this, and was sure none of the Happy Spirits could do something about this. She headed straight to her home, Yoshi's Island to search for a hero that could defend her. At Yoshi's Island, Yoshi was playing cards with Birdo, Shy Guy and Crazee Dayzee when Bly just arrived. When they see Bly, who introduced herself quickly, the gang simply couldn't believe their eyes, as they thought the Happy Spirits were just part of a fairy tale. Bly told what Don Rag was up to, and sought a generic hero who cared for the island, and could thwart Don Rag's plans while defending a Happy Spirit. After hearing that, Yoshi sets out on another adventure, with the Happy Spirit on his back, trying to prevent the scheme of Don Rag. One of Don Rag's spies, Liz Rad, however, has heard Bly's conversation, and since she was too weak for Yoshi, she headed straight to Don Rag's villa, saying what she overheard. Don Rag ordered her to send some creatures that could snatch the Happy Spirits from Yoshi's back. With all the magic she had, Liz created the Robbin' Robins, evil bird enemies that, when Yoshi loses a Happy Spirit, they'll snatch it away when Yoshi can't get it back in a certain time. Bly, who expected that, said to Yoshi that it is best not to lose her. Gameplay This games's gameplay is similar to the one of Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island, and Yoshi's Island DS. Though instead of a bunch of babies that Yoshi carries around, A Happy Spirit is mounted on Yoshi's back. These could be switched around with help of a Spirit Cloud, where Happy Spirits could be switched just like at a Stork Stop for babies. Character Pipes, introduced in Super Mario Star Journey, also appear in this game, where Yoshi can choose which character substitutes him, for different abilities that are needed. This character can also enter the Character Pipe to choose Yoshi again, or to choose a different character. Characters Heroes *Yoshi *Birdo *Poochy *Huffin' Puffin' *Shy Guy *Crazee Dayzee Allies *The Happy Spirits Villains *Don Rag Artwork File:YoshiYIIC.png|Yoshi File:BirdoYIIC.png|Birdo File:ShyGuyYIIC.png|Shy Guy File:CrazeeDayzeeYIIC.png|Crazee Dayzee File:BlyYIIC.png|Happy Spirit Bly File:DonRagYIIC.png|Don Rag File:LizRadYIIC.png|Liz Rad File:SwootYIIC.png|A Swoot File:ScurratYIIC.png|A Scurrat File:NibberYIIC.png|A Nibber File:ZestnutYIIC.png|A Zestnut Category:Yoshi Games Category:Games Category:Arend's Articles Category:Arend's Fan Games Category:Platformers Category:Platforming Games Category:Fan Games Category:Sidescrollers Category:2D Games Category:Yoshi Category:Nintendo IC Games Category:2011